Rapunzel
by Marie langue d'oie
Summary: Une version française de Rapunzel, à ma manière.


Rapunzel

Prologue

Sa mère le lui avait toujours dit :

- Toute les femmes de notre famille ont eu recours à la magie pour vaincre leur infertilité, tu n'y échapperas pas.

Pourtant elle ne l'avait jamais crue. Rami se rendait maintenant compte de son erreur. Mais jamais elle n'aurait recours à la magie, elle n'aurait jamais recours à ces être imbus d'eux même. Elle venait de trouver un plan sans faille, un plan qui lui apporterait l'enfant qu'elle avait toujours voulu. Il consistait à rendre le sorcier du village fou d'elle, ils se marieraient et auraient plein d'enfants. Aussi simple. Elle attrapa en vitesse son panier et se rendit au marché, l'endroit où elle avait le plus de chance de le trouver. Rami se dit qu'il n'y aurait pas des centaines de façons d'aborder le sorcier, il lui faudrait jouer de ruse. Elle était au kiosque des pommes lorsqu'elle le vit, ses cheveux tirés par l'arrière, entouré d'une cape en velour bleu royal. Elle se dit qu'il n'était pas si laid, assit comme ça sur le banc à nourrir les pigeons. Rami prit une grande inspiration et se dirigea vers lui.

- M. Daruvin, j'ai gravement besoin de votre aide, mon chat s'est cassé un patte en sautant du haut d'un arbre, lui dit-elle en prenant un air convaincant.

- Mais comment! Je ne suis pas vétérinaire, mais sorcier, ma petite dame!

- S'il vous plaît monsieur... je vous payerai!

- Mais où trouverez-vous l'argent, ma petite dame?

- Il ne s'agit peut-être pas d'argent, monsieur.

Il parut comprendre le sens de ses paroles.

- Eh bien, où se trouve ce chat, que je le remette en état?

- Suivez-moi, je vous conduirai à lui.

Le tour est joué, se dit-elle.

Elle le fit entrer dans sa maisonnette.

- Monsieur, écoutez-moi bien, j'ai une chose très importante à vous dire.

- Je vous écoute, ma petite dame.

- Je ne vous ai pas amené ici pour soigner mon chat, en fait je n'ai pas de chat. Je vous ai fait venir ici parce que je voulais vous dire que je suis folle de vous et ce depuis la première fois que je vous ai vu. Et que je ne voulais pas vous avouer ma flamme devant tout le village.

Il parut décontenancé, mais prit la parole.

- Je vais vous avouer, ma chère Rami, que je n'ai jamais cessé de penser à vous chaque jours depuis des lunes et que j'attendais le moment propice où je pourrais vous demander en mariage.

Cela n'était pas au programme, se dit-elle

- Mais, comme tout le village, j'ai toujours pensé que vous étiez déjà mariée depuis quelques années à ce cher comte de Montpellier, mort l'an passé.

- Oh non, vous vous trompez monsieur, cet homme était mon cousin, le fils de mon oncle. Il avait attrapé la varicelle et alors que j'étais la seule qui l'avait eu enfant, j'étais la seule immunisée et donc la seule qui pouvait s'en occuper sans craindre d'attraper sa maladie. Heureusement, il ne s'en est pas sorti, sinon, quand il aurait été complètement guéri, j'aurais été dans l'obligation de l'épouser, alors que je n'aime que vous.

- Vous me voyez rassuré, mademoiselle.

Il se mit alors à genoux, sorti un objet de ses poches et commença d'une voix forte :

- Ma chère Rami, me feriez vous l'honneur de m'épouser? Vivre avec moi pour pour le reste de vos jours?

Rami fit semblant d'essuyer une larme au coin de son œil, se pencha à son tour, l'embrassa et lui dit :

- Oh oui,monsieur, pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

- Eh bien suivez-moi, nous allons l'annoncer à tout le village, lui dit-il en lui passant un anneau au doigt.

- Laissez-moi le temps d'enfiler ma plus jolie robe et je vous suis, dans votre cas, vous êtes parfait.

-Merci, mademoiselle Daruvin.

La plaisanterie la fit rire. Elle fila se changer tout en se disant qu'elle était la plus grande génie sur terre. Elle regarda l'anneau que son fiancé lui avait mis au doigt, il était serti d'une petite pierre d'un jaune soleil très jolie. Tout autre femme qui aurait marié ce sorcier par amour aurait été comblée. Mais elle aussi était comblée, sa descendance était assurée et ils vivraient aisément. Elle mit une robe lilas, des mocassins assortis, son seul collier et le voile de mariage de sa mère. Elle eu une pensée pour sa mère, -regardez mère, je vais me marier, j'espère que vous êtes contente pour moi, dit-elle dans sa tête. Mais elle eu l'impression que sa mère n'apprécierait pas son mariage, elle lui dirait sûrement qu'un mariage était fait à base d'amour, pas d'enfants. Elle sortit de sa chambre et rejoignit son fiancé. Il la complimenta sur sa robe et elle lui parla de la beauté de la bague qu'il lui avait offerte. Ils marchèrent d'un pas léger jusqu'à l'église du village, allèrent rencontrer le curé, qui accepta de les marier sur le champs et sortirent tous les trois avec un air joyeux de l'église. Il s'arrêtèrent au milieu de la place d'où le curé lança d'une voix forte :

- venez, venez, assistez au mariage de m. Daruvin et de mme Rami.

La place fut vite remplie de gens curieux, heureux pour le nouveau couple ou encore surpris par la nouvelle du mariage. Ils écoutèrent en silence la messe puis applaudirent lorsque les nouveaux mariés s'embrassèrent, avant de retourner à leurs occupations. Rami et Daruvin étaient très heureux, chacun pour des raisons différentes. Comme le veut la tradition, les nouveaux mariés doivent perdre leurs virginités pendant la première nuit de mariage, ce qui ne causa aucun problème au jeune couple. Le lendemain, ils se promenèrent toute la journée dans le village, parlant aux autres habitants, regardant les animaux dans les champs ou cueillant des fleurs. Ils aménagèrent ensemble dans le grosse maison de Daruvin et continuèrent à vaquer à leur occupations, se voyant seulement le soir pour le souper et pour dormir. Mais quelque chose ne tournait pas rond chez Rami, elle se sentait de plus en plus fatiguée et perdait du poids. Un soir, elle en parla à son mari, qui insista pour faire de la sorcellerie sur elle afin de trouver son problème. Elle accepta, et s'allongea sur la table de cuisine, faute d'une table d'examen. Daruvin commença par ses jambes, où ils ne vit aucun problème, puis monta vers le ventre de sa belle, et ils eurent la surprise de leurs vies. Rami était enceinte de jumeaux, mais ceux-ci était très faibles, presque morts. Daruvin se dépêcha de donner des soins à sa femme, qui dépérissait à vue d'œil. Il retourna ensuite voir l'état de ses enfants, leur situation s'était améliorée. Soulagé, il attendit que sa femme puisse se relever avant de l'amener à leur lit. Le lendemain, très heureux, le couple alla annoncer la nouvelle à tout le village, comme le veut la tradition. Ainsi continua leur vie jusqu'à la naissance des jumeaux.


End file.
